PTB-S University 2013
by eDWards.headboard
Summary: This collection of one shots are an attempt to improve my writing skills. PTB will dictate the perimeters of the one shots weekly.
1. Chapter 1

* This is the first I've published in almost a year. I am not proud of that, but it is where I'm at.

* Thank you to Project Team Beta for running S University. I may have never picked up the "pen" again without you.

* Thank you to LayAtHomeMom for your very inspiring picture prompt and interactive lesson.

* Thank you to my fellow Smut University classmates. We're all in this together-let's get dirty!

* "Naughty by Nature" is unbeta'd. Mistakes are all mine.

* Twilight and its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. i just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

S-Univerisy 2013- Lesson One- Naughty By Nature

"…_But if you don't, here's your membership.." _I startle awake and blink a few times trying to figure out where I am. White curtains, white walls, blond bosomy chick with red laser eyes-Battlestar Gallactica poster-Six…oh, yes-Edward! I spent the night at Edward's! I roll over to a mess of bed head over my sleeping boyfriend's closed eyes. Gorgeous, even in his sleep.

"Edward, Honey." I tap his bare shoulder, which scarcely twitches.

"_You down with O.P.P., yeah you know me," _the alarm continues.

"Edward, wake up. The alarm's on your side. Edward!" He flips over turning away from me and toward the alarm, but settles back into his pillow without turning off the alarm.

"_Who's down with O.P.P., every last homie You down with O.P.P., yeah you know me"_ I decide to try another approach. I scoot over and press my naked breasts to his solid back. Then I gently kiss him where his neck meets his back. His head burrows a little deeper into the pillow before he shakes it and turns toward me with his eyes battling the morning light seeping through the gauzy curtains.

"_Who's down with O.P.P., all_" Edward smacks the top of the alarm clock to silence it.

Then he twists around to face me, places a tender kiss on my forehead and croaks out a husky, "Good morning. You're really here. I can't believe it. Last night feels like a dream." We haven't seen each other during the two weeks since school let out because I got suckered into two extra weeks of campus tours for future students.

"I know. It feels like that to me too, but here I am, in the flesh."

"I like your flesh," he says through a seductive smile, running his hands down my ribcage and over my hip. Some internal muscles clench involuntarily, reminding me that I've yet to make it to the bathroom, much less brush my teeth.

"Well, thank you, but this flesh needs a few minutes before it can be available for…anything," I say biting my lip.

"Are you sure? 'Cause you look perfect to me…" He hooks his hand under my knee and draws it over his hip. My heel skims the satiny curve of his ass, tempting me to stay put.

"I- I'm sure. Sorry. I just need…" I arch away and he releases his hold on me. I roll out of bed and head for door in the corner, closing it securely behind me. I take care of business as quickly as possible. I hate that I'm making him wait, but there's no way I would be able to fully enjoy myself if I had to worry about the state of my breath.

I've just put the swirl of blue gel into my mouth when I hear Edward in the bedroom.

"Oh shit!" he shouts, followed by the sound of drawers bumping closed and frantic shuffling.

I brush and spit before opening the door. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Babe, I just forgot that I have to cover for Emmett this morning. He had to go pay a parking ticket before they put out a warrant and he asked me to go in early to set up." Emmett is Edward's not much older than us cousin who got Edward this summer job at the coffee shack on the beach. Not only that, but Emmett's girlfriend's parents are letting him stay in this studio loft over their garage for super cheap.

"I'm sorry. I was so distracted last night that I forgot to set the alarm for earlier."

I swallow my disappointment (and a little toothpaste residue) and grab Edward's Beastie Boys t-shirt from last night off the floor, slipping it over my head. He brushes past me into the bathroom. Unsure of what to do with myself, I walk to kitchenette on the far wall and start looking for coffee.

Edward whirls out of the bathroom, "Whatcha looking for, Babe?"

"I was just going to make you a cup of coffee to take with you, but…"

"Thanks, but I don't have any," he says, cramming his foot into a boat shoe, "I just started getting it at work instead of bothering with it here."

He hustles over, wraps me in his arms, and kisses my lips with tender, loving pecks. "I'm sorry to rush out on you like this."

"No, I understand," I answer, but I run my fingers through the waves at the nape of his neck. I stretch up toward him, my body asking for another kiss. He answers with the firm press of his lips, before his tongue runs along my lips. My stomach flutters as I part my lips and let our tongues explore each other for a minute.

"Ungh," he groans, pulling away. "I really have to go." He grabs his keys and wallet from the bistro table.

I catch my breath, "I know. I'm going to get presentable and then I'm planning to be at the beach all day. You get off at three, right?"

"Yeah, but I expect you to bring your bikini ass over to the Java Shack so I can make you an iced vanilla latte. You know where it is, right? Down to the corner and across the boulevard."

I nod and he leans in for one last peck before he bolts through the doorway. I listen as his footsteps rain down the wooden steps and out the exterior door onto the gravel driveway. Instinctively, I look out the tiny window above the sink and watch his 501's wave goodbye as he runs down the driveway and out of sight. I pull the collar of his t-shirt up and inhale the beachy cappuccino scent of Edward. It's going to be a long day.

After a shower (include all necessary shaving), I grab everything I think I may need for the day and head to the beach to see Edward. It only takes me five minutes before I spot the Java Shack. It looks like a real, authentic shack with three splinterific tables on the deck under weathered pink umbrellas.

I walk around to the ocean side of the shack to the window. Edward's face lights up when he sees me. "There you are, Beautiful. Ready for some coffee?"

"Always, " I smile back.

"What size?"

"You know I always get the big one," I say without thinking.

"Oh, really?" he smirks lifting his eyebrows suggestively. I feel my face turn red as the blood rushes to heat my cheeks.

"Hot or iced?"

"Iced please, I definitely need to cool off after last night." I giggle at the rush of emotion I feel remembering our reunion last night.

"And before tonight," he says in a lowered voice before he turns around to make my coffee. I let those words sink in as I watch his bicep ripple while he works. My eyes are repeatedly drawn to his ass where the denim hugs him in the right places. Thank you Levi Strauss.

I wave my hand in front of my face trying to put out the fire my imagination is setting when he busts out the whipped cream. Facing away from me he begins shaking the can back and forth, faster and faster. My brain replaces the can with anatomy and the shaking with stroking. I am mesmerized, imagining Edward-

"Whatcha thinking about, Beautiful?" he asks turning to face me in one swift motion.

"Uh, nothing, I'm – a- just thirsty. That's all." I am dying inside, he must think I'm sex starved, ogling him like that.

"Ok then," he smiles with his bottom lip up lifted over his bottom teeth. He obviously knows what I was thinking. Edward swirls the whipped cream on top and puts a dome lid on before handing it to me.

"Thank you, come again," he pauses before adding, "and if you finish that, we have lots of things for you to suck," he pauses again and I gasp unsure what to do, so he finishes with, "down with a straw-tea, smoothies…whatever you'd like." He winks at me, turns around and pulls the waist of his jeans up higher, shimmys his hips for a second and then begins to rinse a pitcher in the sink.

I draw a mouthful of latte through my straw. It is a wonderfully cool distraction. Thank God because I have three hours until Edward will be released from the Java Shack.

I turn and walk off the deck into the sun baked sand. It sinks beneath my feet with each step. I breathe in the salty air and concentrate on the rhythmic pattern of the waves rolling into shore. If I have to wait for Edward anyway, the beach is a magnificent place to be.

It takes me about twenty minutes to set up my beach oasis. I remove my cover up and squirt a quarter size puddle of my SPF 50. I rub my hands together, and begin sliding white lotion from my shoulder to my wrist. I look over my shoulder in time to see Edward leaning on his elbow staring. Using my pinkie finger, because it has the least amount of sunscreen, I lower my sunglasses and give him a pointed look. He rolls his wrist encouraging me to continue my application.

I humor him and make a show of applying the rest of my sunscreen. I make sure to dip my fingers under the fabric of my swimsuit top as well as the waist of the bottoms. I toss my head back in unnecessary, but seductive, shakes and spend several minutes carefully rubbing lotion onto my derriere, which will not be seeing much sun anyway.

Once I'm well protected from UV rays, I blow Edward a drawn out seductive kiss. He returns the gesture just as a customer approaches his window. He flushes for a minute but then points me out to the middle-aged man in a black Speedo. They both wave and quickly open my office romance becoming very interested in where I left off.

I have situated myself at an angle that affords me an ocean and an Edward view simultaneously. I fall into a pattern where I read two pages, watch Edward make fancy coffee drinks for a few minutes and then reread the last half page that I didn't comprehend in the anticipation of watching Edward shake whipped cream cans in suggestive ways.

A few minutes after two o'clock I look up and see that Emmett has taken Edward's place in the Java Shack. I scan the sand until I find Edward waltzing toward me with his boat shoes in one hand and what looks like a strawberry smoothie in the other. We exchange smiles and I sit up, excited to spend some time with my long lost boyfriend.

I dog ear my page and slide the book back into my beach bag. Edward has reached my blanket, dropped his shoes and is leaning over me from the waist. I tilt my head back to accommodate his hello kiss just in time. He's cradling my head with his free hand and drowning me with open-mouthed kisses. I reach out to touch him, desperate for some skin-to-skin contact, but I bump the smoothie cup splooshing a pink puddle in the center of my chest.

"Ahh," I gasp, pulling away from Edward's warm kiss. In all the jostling, he's somehow gotten a pink splash on his shirt as well.

He giggles playfully, removing his blue Java Shack polo and says, "Here, let me help clean that up." He hands me the cup and kneels before me. Suddenly, he's lapping up the displaced treat, moaning as he licks in a swirling motion. "Raspberry Bella Smoothie, that would be a top seller. Too bad I want you all to myself."

"Only one hour left, right?" I ask, feeling like sixty more minutes may as well be a week.

"Actually, Emmett's letting me leave early today since I covered for him this morning, so I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that." I run my hands quickly across his various muscles curving up and down his arms and shoulders. When I can no longer contain myself, I dig my fingers into his shoulder blades and pull him in to a hard, messy kiss. His tongue is cold and tastes fruity. I suck it into my mouth and scrape my teeth gently across it before releasing him.

"You are a tease," he accuses me, adjusting himself to a sitting position across from me.

"I'm not a tease," I say running my hands through my mussed hair, "I'm just not in a position to follow through right now."

"And what position would that be?" he asks with a straight face before sucking thick pinkness through the straw.

"No," I stammer, "I just mean that… well, you know, it's a public beach and all."

"That didn't seem to bother you when you were applying your sunscreen, now did it?"

I just stare at him for a long minute and grab the cup from him. I can't think of a come back and I'm suddenly a little embarrassed by my behavior.

"Bella, I'm just teasing you, but if you're going to be shy now, I think we better head for home." We make eye contact, which causes my heart to stutter. I nod and he nods in agreement.

We work together to gather everything and stuff it haphazardly in the beach bag. The walk home feels much longer than it felt this morning. We start up the street by holding hands, but more than once, Edward's fingers find their way under my cover up and rub my ass.

I return the affection by sliding my hand over his cobblestone abs, allowing my fingers to linger on his happy trail until they dip into the denim underworld. Edward stills my hand with his and whispers, "We're almost home and you, my dear, are going to get it."

My whole body is buzzing with desire by the time we are crunching gravel. Edward fumbles with the keys, which is delaying our main event. I press my chest into his side and lick across his salty collar bone. He gets the key inserted, jiggling it to release the lock. I drag my tongue up his corded neck until I get to his earlobe. "Please hurry," I beg, "I need you."

Edward groans just as the lock pops and the door flies open thumping against the interior wall. He scoops me around the waist, pushing me inside and closes the door with his other hand. I have no idea where the keys are, they may still be in the lock, but who cares. We. Are. Finally. Alone.

Instantly, I am pressed again the wall of the stairway. Edward has tossed my beach bag to the floor and is yanking my cover-up in bunches up over my head, tossing it in the direction of the beach bag. "Oh my God, Bella, you have no idea what you do to me."

"Tell me," I challenge, undoing his button fly in one swift rip. I expect to find his cotton boxer briefs, but instead I get nothing but Edward. "Commando?"

"I was in a hurry, just as I am now," he manages to say between husky breaths, "I need to be inside you."

I am quivering with anticipation and one glance up the pine staircase convinces me that the loft is too far away. I wrap my leg around his and twist so that I'm leaning up the stairs and he's pressing into me in all the right places.

I reach between us and palm him with one hand while I scoot myself up two stairs, pulling him along. Our kisses are deep, but quick because we both pull away for air at least once.

About halfway up the stairs, Edward slips, but grabs the banister to steady himself. "Fucking shoes," he complains, before two thumps are followed by four, as his shoes tumble away from us. He yanks the tie at the back of my bikini top revealing two pink pearls just for him. Edward alternates between them, licking and sucking.

Now that Edward has more traction, he tucks his right hand under my ass and his left under my head. He lifts me one step at a time toward the sunny loft above. I wrap my legs around his hips koala style in an attempt to help. Then I reach around and grab his ass, which has the added benefit of sliding his jeans down just a little further releasing him from the denim jail in which he's been imprisoned. We groan into each other's mouths just as he lays me out on the floor of the loft.

"Please, fuck me," I demand, "now!"

Using my feet, I try to remove his jeans and when he straightens himself more upright from several steps below me, I think he's going to take them off, but instead, he unties my bottoms and licks his lips.

"First, I need…" he doesn't finish his sentence aloud. Instead, he trails both of his hands down my ribcage, leaving goosebumps in their wake. His hands ghost across my pulsing center before snaking under my legs. When his thumbs are resting on my hipbones and his fingers are clamped around behind, his sandy bed head disappears from my view.

Warm, wet strokes slide up and around me. Edward struggles to still my impulsive movement as he tastes me inside and out. He teases me and penetrates me until, "Edward…God… un…." , everything sounds like I'm underwater as I come in rolling waves, arching against the hard floor and Edward's tongue. When reality begins to break into my blissful dream, I reach down and pull him to me by his hair.

When we are both officially in the actual loft, I pull his mouth to mine. I lick the taste of me off his lips and penetrate his mouth for a moment before I pull away and say, "Now."

He complies pushing halfway in before he's required to retreat and start over. This time I can accommodate all of his gloriousness. He pauses momentarily, "I am not going to last long. You feel too amazing."

I clench him and he groans into my neck. Then I nudge him with my heels, "Come on, Baby, I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." I hear him inhale before he starts rocking in and out of me. I moving against him in an attempt to push him along, but surprisingly, I feel myself building back up. My thighs are threatening to clench together, tightening everything in the vicinity.

"Edward, don't stop, I'm going to come again-" at that moment he arches his back, pushing deeper into me and we come together. This orgasm is stronger than the last, hitting me everywhere as I clutch onto Edward as a lifeline.

I don't know how long we lay in a messy huddle on the floor before I remember the smoothie. I peer down the staircase into a pink puddle with two boat shoe islands at the bottom.

"Oh," I mumble out disappointed by the loss.

Edward doesn't miss a beat, "P.P. yeah, you know me." We laugh together at how our day started.

"I didn't know you liked Naughty by Nature so much, Edward."

"Well, I like you, don't I?"

* * *

* Lyrics from O.P.P belong to Naughty by Nature, which is not me-even though it IS me.

* Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2

* Okay, so I cheated a little. This is supposed to be a first sex encounter, but this idea came to me and wouldn't leave me alone. Also, it's supposed to be all about the foreplay, but somehow the angst would just not let up. Anyway, I actually cried writing this, so it was good for me.

* Stephenie Meyer own Twilight and its characters. I just really love them. No copyright infringement intended.

* Thank you to PTB and Smut University, I might just get my mojo back.

* * *

**Smut University 2013- Lesson Two- Smutty Recipe**

I slow the car to a stop at the white line and blink the blurry away. It's so hard to leave him after seven weeks of always having him right up next to me. I suppose all new moms feel this way, but he's become my everything.

"Ding!" I grab my phone from the dash.

_Are you on your way back? I'm so excited for tonight!_

Who knew that you could have two everythings at the same time? Edward has been so great becoming a new dad and sharing me. I miss him. Physically, I mean.

_Just left ur mom's. C u in 10._ SEND

I set my phone down right as my light changes and think back to the last time we had sex.? Fifty three days ago. Edward's been keeping count.

He hasn't been pushy about it-well, until today when Dr. Jones gave me the all clear. It wasn't ten minutes from the time I texted him that we were good to go and he called me to let me know that his mom was keeping the baby for a few hours tonight so we could have a "date".

I'm excited for our date, I am, but my body is … my body is amazing! I grew a baby and I brought him into the world. And now, I can keep that baby alive even though he's completely separate from me. I truly am Wonder Woman.

But as great as all that is, I'm not Wonder Woman like my husband remembers me from two Halloweens ago when I had the actual Wonder Woman costume.

My amazing body is less than wonderful to look at these days Not to mention that my breasts have taken on a whole new identity and I don't know how I'll ever see them as sexual objects again. In fact, my whole body doesn't seem sexual at all. It's all so amazing and nothing at all like you'd see in Edward's favorite magazines.

So that's the conundrum, right? I WANT to have sex-of course I do. My non-sexy body started having cravings and urges like two weeks ago. But how can I possibly turn him on like this?

I stop three houses down from our house and put the car in park. "Okay, Bella, it's sexy wife time," I tell myself adjusting the rear view mirror. I've got the really sexy mom ponytail, four hours of sleep (not in a row) bags under my eyes and oversized t-shirt with only one spit up stain from my good-bye kiss at Esme's. Yes, picture perfect-that's me.

I push the mirror away and the tears start rolling. I don't know how long I sit there crying like a basket case before my phone rings. It's Edward-of course. I consider not answering, but I know he expected me home already. Deep breath.

"Hello."

"Baby, is everything alright? Where are you?"

Deep breath. "I'm almost there, I just…" I close my mouth to hold in the audible cry that almost betrayed me. My shoulders are shaking and it feels like it would be painful to open my eyes, so I leave them locked shut. Somehow tears manage to escape anyway.

"You just what?" Pause. "Bella, what happened?" Pause. I'm willing my body to cooperate_. Just get under control already. You can push eight pounds through a doughnut hole, you ought to be able to control your breathing. _

"N-nothing. I'm f-fine." I blubber.

"Bella you're scaring me and you're not fine. Why are you lying to me?"

Now I feel guilty AND ugly-great.

"Edward, please. I'm almost there, can this just wait?"

"Of course, "he sounds a little hurt or confused or probably both. "I'll see you when you get here. I love you."

"Love you too." Deep breath. I dig through my purse and find two dirty tic tacs on the bottom-better than nothing. I pop them in my mouth, pull my ponytail down, rake my hands through and slide some lip balm over my new mother colored lips. It's the best I can do in twenty seconds.

Then I drive home to have sex with my husband. Something that I should look forward to. Something I've done hundreds-hundreds?-yes, hundreds of times before. Something that seems intimidating.

The garage rattles shut, I open the inside door to an overwhelming, pungent scent. It's then that I notice the trail of red rose petals leading through the kitchen into the dark family room where I faintly hear Norah Jones. He went through some trouble for little old tic tac breath me.

I take a shaking breath and tentatively follow the red petal road to where Edward sits in front of the flickering fireplace. Edward stands and walks over to me, handing me a wine glass.

"But Edward-"

"It's Sparkling Grape, you had a bottle left from your non alcohol New Years." He leans forward and I feel the warmth of his lips pinch my forehead. "Come sit with me and tell me what happened on the way home."

"It was nothing, let's just-" I try to turn away, but he catches my arms, pulls the purse strap off and sets the bag on the couch. I slowly raise my eyes to meet his. He shakes his head no and gently pulls me toward the fireplace. When I clear the couch, I notice the blanket and pillows he's arranged there along with a fruit and cheese plate on the coffee table. _Perhaps I should have actually brushed my hair for this._

Tears seep back in, clouding my vision, and a one-ton lump has formed in my chest. When I inhale, it sounds like a CD skipping. Edward examines me with a straight face as he settles himself across from me on the blanket and offers the fruit platter. I take two grapes and hold them.

"Do you just miss Jacob that much? Was this still too soon? I mean, we could have done this with him home, I just wanted you to enjoy yourself without worrying about him." I'm shaking my head no, trying to figure out what to say. Poor Edward is simply the sweetest ever and here I am being completely selfish about superficial insecurities. I pop a grape into my mouth to stall.

I'm giving myself a headache with all this crying and head shaking. _I cannot go with the headache excuse. _I swallow hard-twice and look into Edward's caramel colored eyes. I shake my head once more, hoping that offers him some sort of comfort.

"No, it's not about Jacob. It's about me…" I stop. I've fallen back into the pit of despair and I can't seem to stop crying, even after Edward sidles over to me and lays us both down. He's spooning me and pulling rogue hair from tear path down my cheek. Every so often he kisses me tenderly on the shoulder or forehead, but that actually makes me cry harder.

I sit up suddenly and pull away from him. "Can you please just stop touching me and being so sweet and pretending to-" I take a break to inhale and Edward seizes the opportunity.

"Pretending to what?" His expression is one of shock and hurt mixed with confusion. I guess this what the husband of a crazy wife looks like.

"P-pretending that you're attracted to THIS!" To emphasize my point, I wave my hands multiple times in a vertical path over my body, close my eyes and resume crying.

"Bella, Baby, come here," he coos, pulling into his strong arms. He rocks me for several minutes while I soak his shirt.

When he pulls away, I can see tears in his eyes too. "Bella, if this is how you really feel, then I am a terrible husband and I'm sorry."

I shake my head again to disagree, but he nods in argument. "I have obviously been so distracted by marveling at our son that I have not properly thanked you for giving, first yourself to me, but then our son." New tears are starting to fall.

"On top of that, when you've been pulling away from my touch lately, I misread that. I thought you were just so focused on Jacob that you didn't have time for me. How could I not see that you thought…that you were feeling unattractive? How could I be so blind and insensitive?"

"Please, Edward. This is so not your fault. I-"

"It is my fault. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but Edward, please, you had a really nice thing planned here. Can't I just go back to the garage and we can start over and I promise I won't cry this time, okay? This is not your problem, it's me."

"So you trust me?"

I try to keep my smile in, but fail. I don't want to tell him that whatever he has planned is not going to work. I take a sip of my apple juice. "Yes, go ahead."

He kneels in front of me and runs his hands around the outside of my face. "You are so beautiful to me and your body never ceases to amaze me." I look down to hide the disbelief I know is on my face.

"Bella," he lifts my chin with one finger, "You are the most loving mother, with the most contagious laugh, and the most intelligent convictions of any woman I've ever met. A few femininely placed pounds will never be able to hide those things I love about you." His words strike me straight to the core.

"Now, about those pounds, that I've just discovered bother you- have you seen your breasts?" I shake my head trying to get him to stop being ridiculous, but he leans forward and tugs on the bottom hem of my t-shirt, "May I?" I lift my arms to answer. He pulls it off in one swift move and, I hear his inhale. It sounds a little like a gasp. I tried to tell him.

He ghosts his hands around the outside of my very attractive nursing bra (as if such a thing exists). "Now, I know these are not for me right now, but let me assure you, I am jealous of his lips every single day. I will take great pleasure in reclaiming what's mine when the time is right. But for now…"

His hands skim down my arms awaking the non-mother Bella. Edward links our hands, weaving our fingers together. My stomach actually flutters. "I love you, Bella. I know your body has been a Transformer in the last few months and guess what?"

I chuckle at the nickname he had for my pregnant body. "What?"

"Transformers are the coolest. Everybody knows that." Before I realize what he's doing, Edward is pressing kisses along my collarbone and when he gets to my neck, he kisses a little trail to my ear, which sends chills throughout my body. I wrap my arms around his shoulders, holding him in place. He continues to nip at the sensitive spot on my neck, his tongue darts out adding a cool, erotic feeling. My body remembers this.

When Edward gently bites me, I grip onto his thin t-shirt and pull back from him. "How come I'm sitting here with my fat hanging out and you're still wearing a shirt?"

He squints his eyes in warning and then pulls his shirt off. I really love his torso. It is a visual wonderland of firm planes and distinct valleys. I reach out and start in the middle running my hands out across his muscles. I realize now that I'm breathing through my mouth because my body needs more oxygen than normal. He is turning me on.

"Now it's time for you to lay down, hands by your sides." His eyes are twinkling with desire.

"But can't I just put them over my head? It will," I want to say 'look better', but he's just going to get upset if I mention that again, " be more comfortable."

"Fine, over your head, but no moving or arguing."

I cherish my little victory and lie down with my arms stretched over my head. I still suck my stomach in as much as I can. I look up at him, missing his touch, and anticipating it at the same time.

"I know you aren't happy with this right now," he says bending over and places three little kisses on the thickest part of my belly, "but," he reaches over, unbuttons and unzips my jeans revealing the tell-tale bulge, "right in here," he kisses below my belly button and starts drawing a sensual pattern with his tongue, "is where we came together to create our son. And where you sacrificed your comfort and wardrobe for nine months so he could have a life."

Edward is so sweet, but I know there are some stretch marks there and I just want him to move along. I wiggle my hips as a sign. He stays put.

"I said no moving and I said you're beautiful and I am saying that this spot right here," he kisses me again, "is a sacred and beautiful place to me. Deep inside is I want to be." He wants me, he really does.

He slides his body alongside mine again, but this time we're front to front. Edward closes the distance between us kissing me chastely at first and then deeper with tongue encouraging mine to dance. Our arms are pulling on each other, trying to squeeze out any empty space separating us. He's warm and firm and convincing.

A fire has started to burn inside me, reminding me that I have personal needs that have been abandoned for seven weeks. My heart is beating fast and my breathing is trying to keep up. I untangle my right arm and attempt to push my jeans toward my feet.

When Edward realizes what I'm trying to do, he returns to a kneeling position beside me and starts tugging away. I take the opportunity to palm his open fly. "Wow," I say, "I missed this.". My legs are free of my jeans, but I'm too distracted by the vision in front of me to think about the unattractive dimples Edward's just uncovered.

"You did that to me, Bella. Your body turns me on." I twist up and suck his erection into my mouth. He moans so loud, that I'm suddenly really thankful that the baby isn't here. I slide my mouth over him in deep, even strokes, this is me returning all those kind words he said to me earlier.

"Babe, please, wait," he pleads. I stop, even though I don't really want to. He is panting and blinking, clearly trying to regain some control. _I did that to him with my body._

"Bella, you know I love that, but I was really hoping that tonight…well, I mean since the doctor said it was okay, I was hoping that if you are comfortable…I want to be inside you tonight. But if-"

"Yes."

"Yes?" A glorious smile stretches across his face. "Really?"

"Please." My stomach flutters with excitement and I feel my internal muscles clench exquisitely.

With the speed of a snail, he rolls on a condom and positions himself between my legs. Resting on his forearms, he looks into my eyes. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He kisses me with hot, needy kisses. Long, forceful, erotic kisses. _What is he waiting for?_ When I can't take it anymore, I lift my hips begging for him.

"I don't want to hurt you. Promise to tell me, if-"

"I'll tell you, go slow. But please GO!" He licks his lips and I feel him enter me. His eyes start to close and his mouth opens. He's moving slowly like I asked and there's a slight burn that I definitely do not remember.

"What?" He asks.

_How did he know?_ "Um, it's fine, just…can you start again?"

"Bella." He pulls out and starts to sit up.

"No, Edward, please I need you."

"Baby, I can not hurt you. We can wait."

"God, Edward I am all hot and bothered here. It's fine. You're just so big and-"

Edward positions himself over me again laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" My body is warring between not caring because my hormones are raging and worrying about my lover laughing.

"I'm sorry, it's just a little absurd and complimentary to say I'm big. I mean, you saw our son, right?"

I playfully hit him in the shoulder. "Yes, but it's been seven weeks of healing and seven weeks of nothing. Trust me, you are big and I want you."

He bends forward and kisses me again. Then I feel his finger exploring me. First the outer edges and then he slowly dips in, bringing moisture on his retreat. I arch my back at the sensation, so gentle and loving.

Edward spends a few moments pushing in and pulling out. I could never actually come this way, but all my focus in on his touch.

"More, I want you. Please Edward."

"Look at me and don't look away. I want to watch you."

I look into his dark eyes and I feel him push in even slower than last time. He feels so good. My eyes start to close on their own accord.

"Bella, look at me or I'll stop."

Instantly, my eyes open and lock onto his. He smirks and continues. The floor beneath me seems to sink, which I know is impossible, but I'm falling into a dream. Edward pauses deep inside me. I wrap my legs tightly around his hips and nudge his ass with my feet.

"Okay?"

"Great, except you stopped moving and I really like it when you're moving."

He plants another closed mouth kiss on my lips. "I feel like I should tell you that even with this condom between us, I'm not going to last long. You are so fucking sexy and seven weeks is a really long time."

"Okay, well I feel like I should tell you than I'm not going to last long either unless you keep talking dirty about condoms while you're not moving." I lift my hips and push my feet squeezing him between us.

He takes my cue and starts thrusting, slowly and gentle at first, but then we find our groove. Our bodies remember the angles and the strokes. Before long we're both panting and our eyes are communicating telling each other we're close.

When I come it's the most relieving release of my life. As he stills and releases within me, he whispers, "So fucking beautiful." And I believe him.

* * *

* Thank you for reading and reviewing.


End file.
